


Get Your Hopes Up (Keep Your Mouth Shut)

by rabbitsinabox



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Drunken Flirting, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Orgy Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitsinabox/pseuds/rabbitsinabox
Summary: "This train of thought leads him to things he knows he's not supposed to tell anyone who doesn't already know, but the alcohol in his system and the addictive warmth of one of the many laps he's been passed into tonight are really not helping his already thin brain-to-mouth filter, so he leans in close to whoever he's sitting on and starts to happily ramble. "Don't... Don't tell anyone... But Johnny...He's still alive...'n I really like him...he's nicer than I thought..but shhhhh." He presses his finger a bit roughly to the pair of lips in front of him, then blinks as he pieces together the stranger's whole face."Johnny Gat's alive and Josh has a really fun time trying to get into his pants.





	Get Your Hopes Up (Keep Your Mouth Shut)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, Josh Birk is a weirdly interesting character to me and I see a lot of myself in him, but he also has no character development in the games he's in. I kinda took the barely there character he has and ran with it. Repressed bisexual Josh with a bitter view of the industry he's been in his whole life? That's the name of the game. I also took some of his lines in a more homoerotic way I guess, so of course he has a huge crush on Johnny.

 

   The Saints “occasionally” had parties. Nearly everyone knew this, or assumed it, or lived near enough to one of their "cribs" to hear the noise, and plenty of people came to them, at least enough to produce an irritating lack of parking on the streets surrounding any of these events, but rarely anyone seemed to know went on in the V.I.P areas. This, of course, is part of the reason for having a V.I.P area in the first place, privacy. Not just anyone got to have a peek at the various party activities of Pierce, Shaundi, and the lovely Boss(at least...not now that their reality show had been canceled).   
   Anyone lucky enough to get an invitation in? They'd be treated to the luxury and secrecy that came from being the leaders of the Saints, and all the batshit craziness  that followed suit.

    One such person happened to be Josh Birk, the actor behind NyteBlayde and an honorary Saint, who, if you were so inclined to check in on, was getting himself absolutely piss drunk on cheap beer.  
   This was just what he did off set, he drank, he got high, he partied. He drank more, he got high more, he partied more. He made bad decisions in general. He'd already been set in these ways before integrating himself into the Saints, but somehow it felt better in this setting. People in Showbusiness were obsessed with image and status, even as they aired out their dirty laundry, abused substances, and generally fucked each other over.

    At least the ones Josh remembered well had been like that, most memories from those days, though they really weren’t quite far enough gone to warrant such a title, came with a empty, dark feeling in his torso, prompting him to bury them under layers of fog and denial. Where those people had hollow laughs and starched, expensive clothes, the Saints had dirty jokes and broken in t-shirts that he relished having the ability to touch. He enjoyed being touched in general if he really thought about it, maybe stemming from not being held enough as a child, or the many hours he spent throughout his life in costumes that demanded the most careful handling. Any time the Boss ruffled his hair, Pierce slung an arm over his shoulders, or Shaundi gave him an oddly fraternal pat on the back, he felt something warm and bright fill his chest. He'd always found himself gravitating towards people when he could, but something about these few in particular made it easier and more satisfying.   
    This train of thought leads him to things he knows he's not supposed to tell anyone who doesn't already know, but the alcohol in his system and the addictive warmth of one of the many laps he's been passed into tonight are really not helping his already thin brain-to-mouth filter, so he leans in close to whoever he's sitting on and starts to happily ramble. "Don't... Don't tell anyone... But Johnny...He's still alive...'n I really like him...he's nicer than I thought..but shhhhh." He presses his finger a bit roughly to the pair of lips in front of him, then blinks as he pieces together the stranger's whole face. The accent in the voice he hears makes it a little hard to process, but it strikes him as familiar again.

   "I'm flattered, kid, sometimes I need a reminder that I'm alive too." He's just made a fool of himself, he notes, but at least he didn't give away any important secrets. Eyebrows are raised at him, and the red cup he'd been clutching to his chest is taken away. He's jostled a little bit until he's situated back on the couch for a moment, leading him to whine at the loss of both of his comforts in such a short time. Conversation around him is muted, but he vaguely hears Johnny say something about him being done for the night, and the Boss's hearty laughter as he's easily scooped up and carried to a guest bedroom.   
   The way Johnny's carrying him makes Josh feel like a small child, but he's comfortable this way, too engrossed in the firmness of the other man's chest and arms to complain. By the time he's taken in the slight curves and dips on one bicep, suddenly he's falling, and it feels much longer than it probably is. He groans as his face hits the mattress. It doesn't take long at all for him to start missing that contact. He listens hopefully to Johnny's movements, hearing what's probably a small trash can get set next to the bed. A relaxed smile creeps its way up his features as he lifts his head up and starts to turn over. "You're..." The next words don't come easy, instead being pushed away by a fit of giggles.   
    "I'm what?" Johnny asks after the laughter stops, the bed dipping under his weight as he sits down. Josh just blinks up at him, his hands preoccupied with his own belt and his mind having already set himself a new goal. He has to get free from his jeans. He tugs at it a few times, only succeeding in showing how inebriated he is.  
    "I dunno...You're nice? Nicer than these pants." He frowns down at his legs to emphasize his point, then looks up when Johnny laughs.   
     "Thanks. You need some help there?" Josh doesn't need to answer. Johnny's already leaning forward to help, and he feels an embarrassing amount of warmth fill his chest at the man's closeness. He'd always admired Johnny, even when he only knew of him through what he'd heard on the news. His pants are halfway down his thighs when  he feels a tap on his hip. He's told to roll over, and so he does. Johnny laughs again, this one quieter, and for seemingly no reason, until Josh realizes he's positioned himself so that his ass is in the air and his face is pressed against the mattress. It'd just been him acting on instinct, but that warm feeling had been spreading in both directions since he'd first noticed it, and he figures he might as well try to get something out of his night. He mumbles something that not even he can make out, leaning against Johnny's hands as he continues fighting the menace that is skin tight denim.

  
   "If this is your way of trying to tell me something, it's real cute-" His left leg is lifted, then set down.   
    "but-" His right leg is given the same treatment, and his jeans thrown on the floor. "I'm going to have to say no, kid."  
    Josh lifts his head just a bit. He tries not to pout too much. "You sure?" He fails miserably.

  
    "Yeah, I'm sure. You wanna get laid that badly then you'll figure something out. Plan an orgy, do whatever, just make sure you're coherent."  
    "Oh..." Josh drops to his side, frowning to himself as he gets his bearings again. Johnny hinders this, his hand reaching up to mess with the 's hair.  
     "Don't get all pouty on me already. Just gotta make sure you don't rush into stupid shit, that's a job for Boss." He laughs, and Josh gives a halfhearted chuckle back, because how could he not respond to such an amazing sound, but he's still frowning, shaking his head.   
     "I'm gonna do what you said. It'll be..." He feels the smallest amount of bile rising in his throat, blaming the alcohol and not the sting of rejection that's taking root in his core "It'll be..."  
   "Ookay, kid, it'll be however you want, but you're getting a little too green in the gills for my taste. Sit up." Johnny's shoes are slipped off, and Josh feels him settle in behind him as he thinks about his plans for the next party. His head is propped up against the man's chest at an angle that doesn't hurt now, but he knows he'll be feeling in the morning, and now he can see how intently he's being watched. It feels warm, combats the hurt from before, and starts to lull him to sleep. He wonders why Johnny chose to do that for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into an unasked for series where I explain the actual "fix-it" parts and get to actual fucking but that depends lol  
> send me asks at gaynyteblayde.tumblr.com


End file.
